Forever
by Paint Splat
Summary: If you could take part a life, and look and different moments in it, what would you see? Could you piece together a story, somehow, out of what you saw? Could you figure out a life?
1. Back To December

_**I know, I know, I'm completely unoriginal with titles and this is the best I could think of. Don't judge.**_

_**Anyway, so I decided to do a bunch of Cade drabbles based on this little headcanon I have. There will be fluff, angst, friendship, depression, drama, all that jazz. There will be future and past ones, and maybe a few AU chapters. I don't know. I'm mainly improvising.**_

_**This chapter is set in the future, and the title is from Taylor Swift's song 'Back To December'.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

**Forever**

**~X~**

**Back To December**

Jade West was 40 years old, and she wasn't very happy with her life. She and the rest of the gang from Hollywood Arts had separated over the years. Tori and Andre had busy schedules due to their music careers, Robbie had become a comedian and Beck _had _married her but then he decided he didn't love her.

The divorce that followed was a messy affair, mainly because Jade was pregnant. She got the child because of Beck's career (he had, of course, become an actor) and their daughter Rose was now eight.

Jade's work?

Things hadn't exactly gone to plan. The closest Jade had ever gotten to acting was working at a DVD shop, like she did now.

She hadn't spoken to or seen Cat Valentine is 16 years.

She missed her cheerful redheaded friend. Their fight had been over something stupid. It was pointless, really. Jade wondered why they never made up. Some days she got as close as to nearly calling Cat up and apologizing. Other days she swore her head off and ranted about how she wished she'd never become Cat's friend.

**~X~**

"Mom!" called Rose.

"What is it?" Jade yelled from upstairs.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Have you done your homework?" Jade asked.

"Yes, mom." Rose said impatiently.

"All your homework? Even your Geography homework?" Jade said suspiciously.

"Yes, can we go know?" Rose yelled.

Jade sighed. The laundry would have to wait. "Sure, I'm coming." she said.

**~X~**

The park was full of kids and Rose ran off to see some of her friends. Jade sat down on a bench and remembered the park from when she was young. Although she only went once or twice. All her parents seemed to do is fight.

Jade noticed a woman with dark brown curly hair staring at her. Jade stared back. Something about her seemed familiar. Jade shifted her gaze back to Rose.

"Jade?" said a voice.

Jade's head whipped back around and she stood up. She recognised that voice. The person who spoke was the brown-haired woman.

Jade hadn't seen that face or heard that voice in 16 years.

"Cat?" she said uncertainly.

Cat nodded.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jade.

"I live here," Cat's tone was icy "and as a matter of fact, I'm here with my wife and kids."

"W-wife and k-kids?" Jade stammered.

Cat nodded again as a woman with black straight hair and freckles came over to stand beside Cat.

"Who's this?" she had an English accent.

"This is Jade, from Hollywood Arts. Jade, this is Asha, my wife." Cat said calmly.

Jade whispered hello awkwardly.

"Oh, so this is Jade?" Asha said, her eyes narrowing. Cat placed a hand on Asha's wrist.

"So…" said Cat "How's work?"

"I work at a DVD shop, Cat." Jade stated. Asha gave her a glare.

"It's great." Jade sighed.

"Well, I'm on children's TV and Asha's a writer." said Cat, some of her old bubbly personality coming back.

"Do you have kids, Jade?" asked Asha.

"Actually I have a daughter…" Jade said, trailing off as Rose herself walked over.

"Rose, this is-"

"Oh my gosh, are you Cat Valentine?" Rose said, staring at Cat in awe.

"Yeah." Cat smiled.

"I watch you on TV. Wow, I can't believe I just met you!" squealed Rose.

Jade smiled slightly. "Cat, Asha, this is my daughter Rose."

Cat's smile faltered as she stared intently at Rose. Jade saw her scanning Rose's olive skin, black feathery hair and blue eyes.

"Beck's." she said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

Jade nodded. "We got divorced eight years ago." she said in a small voice.

The conversation grew to a standstill. Rose stared at Cat, Jade and Asha in turn.

"Well," Asha broke the silence "it's been great to meet you, Jade, Rose, but we have to go."

Cat nodded and Asha started to walk off towards the park.

"Goodbye." Cat whispered.

"Goodbye." Jade whispered at her retreating figure.

Jade turned away and she and Rose started the walk home.

"Mom, I can't believe you're friends with Cat Valentine!" said Rose excitedly.

"We're not really friends …" said Jade.

Now, more than ever in the last 16 years, Jade wished that statement wasn't true.

**~Fin~**


	2. My First Kiss

_**Well, it's been a while since I looked at this fic, so I thought right now would be a good time for a new chapter, so, I give you …**_

_**MY FIRST KISS!**_

_**Tada!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

**Forever**

**~X~**

**My First Kiss**

"Jade," asked Cat, dragging out her voice a bit. Her brown curls bounced around her shoulders.

"What?" said Jade, turning to face Cat.

"Have you been kissed yet?" asked the bubbly girl.

"What sort of question is that?" asked the fourteen year old brunette, blushing slightly.

"She has, she has!" Cat clapped her hands excitedly. They were sitting in Jade's bedroom, Cat's bright clothes and happy attitude contrasting greatly with Jade's darker clothes, walls and persona.

"Only on the cheek." she admitted.

"It was Beck, wasn't it?" Cat questioned, frowning slightly. Jade, however, didn't notice at the time.

"Yeah. I think he likes me." said Jade nervously.

"Then go for it!" cheered Cat, making the bed bounce slightly.

"Alright, I will." agreed Jade wholeheartedly.

"Cat?" she asked after a while. There was no response, but Jade knew her best friend was listening. "Have you been kissed?"

Cat frowned slightly, and Jade continued.

"Is it nice?"

"It's cool." Cat finally spoke. "Don't worry; your first kiss will come soon enough. Maybe sooner than you think."

"Oh really?" Jade chuckled, turning to face Cat. "What are you, physic?"

"Yes." answered Cat with a smile, and before Jade could do anything Cat had her lips pressed against Jade's own. The kiss lasted about three seconds- Jade found herself shamefully wanting it to be longer (only slightly) -and then Cat pulled away. Jade was shocked.

"Told you I was physic." Cat winked. "Bye Jade!" she called, skipping out the room and down the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Jade wondered aloud, still tasting Cat's strawberry and apple lip gloss on her lips.

It wasn't a horrible taste, actually.

**~X~**

They never spoke about that kiss. Now after that stupid fight Jade doubted they ever would.

But she could still taste strawberries and apples if she concentrated really hard. Just another reminder of what could have been, but what wasn't.

Not that she regretted having Rose. Her nine year old daughter came whirling through the door right now, back from school.

"Mom, guess what happened today!" she said excitedly.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Jack Grey kissed Felicity Barker _right in the playground_! Just right there!" Rose chattered.

"That's great, Rose." said Jade, absentmindedly, strawberries and apples still on her mind.

"Who was your first kiss, Mom? Was it dad?"

"Huh? Oh no, actually it was a … close friend of mine, when I was a bit older than you."

"Was it that Andre guy? Or Robbie?" Rose pestered.

"No." giggled Jade, a bit repulsed at having to kiss Robbie. Or Andre, for that matter.

"Was it Aunty Tori?" Jade didn't see the singer as often as she liked, but she was the only one from Hollywood Arts Jade had remained close to.

"Because if it was I'm not surprised." Rose continued.

"Rosalynn!" Jade gasped, tickling her daughter.

"Mom!" Rose groaned at the use of her full name.

"It was no one you know. Now go get changed." Jade shooed her daughter away. When Rose had finally gone upstairs Jade sighed.

Jade wasn't sure she even knew who it was. Not really. Not anymore.

_**Shorter chapter. Take note guys that all these chapters are oneshot length, no less than three hundred words, probably no more than one thousand. If you don't like that, then go read another story of collected Cade oneshots over the years that all tie in with each other. Yeah, got stuck there didn't you? Ha. **_

_**R+R! Bye!**_


End file.
